


【GGAD】如果老头养了一只猫

by Doctor_Lily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Lily/pseuds/Doctor_Lily





	【GGAD】如果老头养了一只猫

死后HE

夕阳红傻白甜

慎入

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

一个新成员

"你又织了一顶帽子？明知道我不喜欢彩虹配色……"格林德沃去花园里和地精打雪仗大败而归，发现邓布利多还在厨房里，餐桌上多了一个鼓鼓囊囊的毛线制品。盖勒特伸手戳了戳，感觉很厚实，"还带了花边，再暖和我也不会戴的！我不可不想像去年那样，出门被人嘲笑有个五彩斑斓的脑袋。"

"你的帽子还在摇椅上呢，放心吧，我保证是你想要的黑白配色，效果跟斑马的屁股一样好。"邓布利多从厨房里探出头来，现在他的胡子里全是番茄牛肉汤的香味，"那是给辛德瑞拉的小摇篮，看，你把她弄醒了。"

形状不规则的毛线团蠕动了几下，五颜六色的花边下面伸了一个毛绒绒的脑袋出来。格林德沃警惕得像发现了一个危险的新型魔法生物，紧盯着这个外来生物，直到它费了好一番力气了才把四个毛绒绒的小爪子伸出麻袋形的"摇篮"，露着自己细细小小的尖牙打了一个哈欠，又把脖子后面的毛抖到立起来。

"你捡了一只猫回来，阿不思？！"

"是啊，我知道她是一只猫。"阿不思摘下烤箱手套，把跌跌撞撞爬向桌子边缘的猫咪挡回去，"莉莉家的猫叼回去的，可怜的小家伙，刚到家的时候沾了满身的煤灰，一定是因为怕冷钻进了壁炉里，然后我们就说麻瓜的童话里……我得去看看厨房了，别让他掉下来。"

"你们说了这么多……为什么我们养了一只猫，我是最后一个知道的？！我还没同意呢！"

"……然后我们就叫她辛德瑞拉了。"

格林德沃还要发作，拜托了，他可是能把小孩吓哭的大魔王，家里怎么能有这种软绵绵的小毛团子？被别人知道非笑掉大牙不可！

他正犹豫着要不要把这只猫扔出去，这个毛绒绒的小麻烦已经颤颤巍巍地爬到了盖勒特面前，仰起脸来嘴巴冲着他无声地一张一合。

"辛德瑞拉饿了，我应该给她倒点儿喝的吗？！"没等阿不思回答，格林德沃已经把倒了一点羊奶的碟子放到了辛德瑞拉面前。

"慢点喝，小家伙。"盖勒特看阿不思暂时还不准备从厨房里出来，悄悄地伸手在辛德瑞拉的小脑袋上摸了一把，"你说他可真会给我找麻烦，是不是？"

关于家庭排名的战争

"这是我的位置，知道了吗？在我们家，我们吃饭的时候谁应该坐在阿不思对面呢？"现在是晚饭时间，格林德沃半蹲在餐桌旁边喋喋不休地说教。

"喵~"

"没错，那就是我。"

"喵~"辛德瑞拉丝毫不为所动，她比刚来的时候长大了不少，正占着格林德沃的椅子，前爪搭在桌面上，伸着脖子看餐桌上有什么自己想吃的东西。

"快从椅子上下来。"

"喵~"辛德瑞拉歪过头来看他，眨着一蓝一黄的眼睛，表示自己一点都没听进去。

格林德沃束手无策的时候，瞄到了正在偷笑的阿不思，"但是你看，辛德瑞拉还记得我们说好的是不是，好姑娘不会往碗里伸爪子……"

咔嚓——

辛德瑞拉似乎看好了格林德沃碗里的虾球，或者那块煎鱼排——总之，她伸着指甲去够了，然后碗扣到了桌子上，酱料洒得满地都是。现在她乖乖地蹲坐在椅子上了，一点都不想碰那只碗。

"好了，不要笑了，我本来就打算给她吃的。"

 

"听着，辛德瑞拉，有些事我们得谈一谈。"晚饭之后，格林德沃蹲在壁炉前的摇椅旁边。

"喵~"

"不是的，和阿不思无关，是我们两个之间的事情。"

盖勒特偷偷看了阿不思一眼，发现他正摊开着一本巫师流行文学，在上面织毛衣，"很显然，我们都没有异议，家里地位最高的成员是阿不思，他会给我们织漂亮的帽子和垫子。"

"喵~"

"不是，我的帽子比你的猫窝好看多了！"盖勒特有些生气了，"没有花边也比你的窝漂亮！这不重要，仅次于阿不思的人就是我！你是排第三位的！现在从我的摇椅上下去吧，我要坐在阿不思旁边！"

辛德瑞拉的大尾巴扫了几圈，突然从摇椅上跳了下来，格林德沃就趁这个空档，赶紧抢回了自己的位置，还没来得及让炉火好好烤烤他的老寒腿，就看见辛德瑞拉摇着尾巴在地毯上转了几圈，跳到了阿不思的大腿上，不仅把书页全部挡住了，还把那些毛线也搞得一团糟。

阿不思不但没有生气，还笑着摸了摸辛德瑞拉露出来的肚子，猫咪舒服得扭来扭去，好像变成了一只雪白毛毛虫。

"你不能这样，我们说好了你是第三位的！这样不对，这样做就是一只坏猫咪了，辛德瑞拉。"

"喵~"

“好吧，既然你跑到了阿尔的腿上，那我也可以——"

"不行，盖勒特。"

 

格林德沃非常生气，他觉得自己的地位被超过了，生气到盯着炉火，二十多分钟没有看阿不思一眼。火烧得太旺了，他觉得自己脸上所剩不多的水分都要被烤干了，但是他又觉得阿不思好像在看自己的侧脸，所以他一直保持着这个姿势。

 

"盖勒特。"

阿不思在叫他呢，看来这个老家伙终于意识到错误，准备补偿自己了。

"嗯？"

"可以帮我把辛德瑞拉抱到垫子上吗？她睡着了，我的腿有点麻。"

 

"你看，这个家里谁也离不开我。"格林德沃小心翼翼地把睡着了的辛德瑞拉放到了垫子上，保证她的小爪子也没有伸到外面去。"也许第三名太靠后……小家伙，现在你是第二点五位，好吧，二点四位，但别忘了还是在我的后面……"

 

谁才是需要保护的那个？！

"你不能每天都把她放进来，盖尔，她已经长大了，应该学着自己睡了。"阿不思睡眼惺忪地看着盖勒特半夜从床上跳下去给猫咪开门。

"她还是一只小猫咪，在咪呜咪呜地叫呢！"

"你要惯坏她了。"

"这么小的猫咪晚上独自待在外面会死掉的，你对你的学生们怎么没有这么狠心。"格林德沃把猫咪抱到了床上。辛德瑞拉的自己的爪子蜷起来，缩在阿不思的头发旁边，毛绒绒的大尾巴刚好搭在盖勒特没有头发的头上，没一会儿就满足地打起了呼噜。

 

"我觉得她更喜欢我，你看她总是围着我转，晚上睡着了也总是用尾巴勾着我。"早餐的时候，格林德沃摸着绕自己的脖子转来转去的辛德瑞拉向阿不思炫耀，雪白的大尾巴时不时地扫过他的头顶。

"纽特送过我一本书，是麻瓜的动物研究成果，我记得有一个很有趣的观点……辛德瑞拉可能觉得自己有义务保护你，你知道，作为我们家毛发最旺盛的一员。"

"怎么可能？辛德瑞拉聪明极了，她一眼就能看出谁更强大。"格林德沃叉起半个煎鸡蛋，得意洋洋地咬了一口，"你这是在嫉妒，因为有个生物喜欢我超过你了。"

"喵~"辛德瑞拉不再转来转去，在格林德沃的肩膀上蹲了下来。

"你看，她也明白这个。"

辛德瑞拉把自己雪白的大尾巴盖到格林德沃头上，绕了毛绒绒的一个白色的圈。

"喵~"

"我还没见过你白头发的样子呢，盖勒特，比我想象得还要英俊。"阿不思端起茶杯来挡着自己憋不住的笑容，但是盖勒特明显看到他笑得红茶都顺着胡子流下去了。

 

"我们得谈谈，姑娘。"格林德沃从脖子后面把辛德瑞拉抓起来，提到自己眼前，"你忘了你和波特家的猫打架是谁帮你了吗？"

"喵~"

"对，是盖勒特爷爷，盖勒特爷爷非常厉害，不仅不需要你这个小毛球的帮助，还会帮你打架是不是？这个世界上，除了你的阿不思奶……"

"咳咳——"阿不思拿起茶匙来敲了敲杯沿。

"……你的阿不思爷爷，所有人，都打不过我，所以不要再觉得我需要你的保护了。懂了吗，你这个小家伙？"

"喵~"

"我只是表达得简单一点，她还是一只猫呢，听不懂太复杂的问题……"格林德沃试图做出解释。

"喵~"辛德瑞拉从盖勒特的手里挣扎出来，又跳上了他的肩膀。

"我觉得她的确听懂了。"格林德沃满意地说道。

 

"喵~"

一条雪白的大尾巴又一次圈到了格林德沃的头上。

 

 

合作的胜利

"这真的不能怪我，是他们两个非要试一下那辆摩托车——"格林德沃正抱着枕头和被子，对着卧室的门做检讨。

"喵~"

"所以你就只是简单地和詹姆和小天狼星一起兜风，然后就差点掀翻了莉莉家的屋顶？"很显然，今天的阿不思已经充分地了解了情况，所以非常不容易受骗。

"喵~"

"我们只是突然想起来，谁也没有见过在客厅里发动的摩托车是不是，我们本来对准了大门，可以直接冲出去的……我可以进去了吗？"盖勒特满怀期待地朝卧室的方向挪了一步。

"喵~"辛德瑞拉也翘着尾巴，跟着盖勒特往前走了一点。

"不可以，你今晚别想回卧室睡了，除非你好好反省了自己的错误。"

"喵~"

"不，你也不行。上午吓坏了飞到我们院子里的小鸟，下午偷喝牛奶的时候把蜂蜜打翻在了毛线上，还想拖到床底藏起来。辛德瑞拉，坏孩子是不能在床上睡的！"

 

"好孩子辛德瑞拉，你知道怎么挠门吗？"格林德沃蹲下来小声问辛德瑞拉。

"喵~"

"我听得见，盖勒特！"

"不是我在说话！你老得出现幻觉了吗?"

"嘘——你如果今天晚上能过去挠挠门，我以后就每天多喂你半个罐头，不告诉阿不思好不好？"盖勒特把嗓门又压低了一点。

"喵~"

"好孩子，辛德瑞拉。"

 

"出去。"

梅林作证，邓布利多只是开了一条门缝，下一秒床上就多了一动不动假装熟睡的一人一猫。

"别这样，老年人对睡眠的要求很高，如果失眠的话我的老寒腿又要犯了，你快过来一起睡吧。"格林德沃说着往旁边挪了挪。

辛德瑞拉已经在两个枕头中间找好了位置，大尾巴盖到了格林德沃的头上。


End file.
